


Going Home

by Wolfsbride



Series: Five F*cking Times by tayryn [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsbride/pseuds/Wolfsbride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tayryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/gifts), [Persiflage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/gifts), [LadyDuchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDuchess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Five F*cking Times](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995822) by [tayryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn). 



“Oh, go on then, eject me. See if I care.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Olivia sees Bond smirk. While she still hasn’t quite forgiven him for letting her think he was dead, somehow, that expression makes her feel a little less uncertain. If he can still wear a smirk, then all is not yet lost.

“Where are we going?”

“Back in time. Somewhere we’ll have the advantage.”

Olivia thinks about what lies ahead of them, about why they’re on the run. Oddly, she wishes she’d been able to speak to Reginald before being whisked away. If the two of them survive this, she will have to have a long talk with her husband. They say confession is good for the soul. She hopes she gets to find out.

~*~*~*~*~*~

When Olivia notices how tired James is, she insists that he pull over for the night. “It’ll be no good if you do Silva’s job for him by crashing the damn car.” 

Bond agrees with a sigh and looks for a place to stop that will offer them some protection from the road. He finds something a few miles further on and eases the car off the road and behind a stand of bushes. Getting out, he erases the evidence of detour quickly, not wanting to leave Olivia alone. She’s hasn’t complained but he knows this whole debacle has been taking its toll on her. 

When he returns to the car, she’s still sitting in the passenger seat, staring straight ahead. He opens her door, and then crouches down beside her. “Olivia?”

She stirs herself and turns her head to look at him. “Hm?”

“Are you alright?” It’s a stupid question but he doesn’t know what else to say. She looked miles away.

Olivia shifts in the seat, turning the rest of her body so that her legs are hanging outside of the car. She looks at him for a minute, gaze moving over his features, and then she raises a hand. Her fingers trace his lips and then she’s cupping his chin and encouraging him closer. 

The kiss is whisper soft. It’s as though she’s afraid he’ll fade away. Bond deepens the kiss for a moment, and then draws back. “It’ll be alright, Olivia. I’m here. I’m not going to run away again.”

Olivia’s smile is bittersweet. “I know. Only, I was thinking…” She looks over his shoulder and to Bond it seems as though she’s trying to see into the future. Her gaze snaps back to his. “I was thinking; if I shouldn’t make it…”

Bond grips her upper arms and shakes her a little. “None of that! I’m not going to let anything happen to you!” He crushes his mouth against hers. 

Olivia responds, palms sliding over James’ hair and the back of his neck. She prays that he is right. When they break apart, she cups his face in her hands. “Alright, James. Alright.”

Bond looks at her, studying her expression. It seems as though she believes him, though it’s hard to tell if she really does or if she’s just letting him think so. It’s something she would do. He’ll just have to make sure he looks after her.

Gripping her wrists, he pulls her hands away from his face. He kisses both her palms. “Come on. Let’s get settled for the night.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

As Olivia looks out the window at the bleak landscape, her thoughts, for the first time in weeks, are calm. It’s like the zone that athletes speak of, when everything superfluous falls away and you focus on the only thing that matters; in this case, surviving. 

She hopes James knows what he’s doing. She has every confidence that he’ll give it his best but she’s been wandering through the house while James is out scouting the perimeter and wonders about their odds. The house is large and seems to have endless rooms and hallways. It would take an army to defend it properly. She’ll have to give it some thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to:
> 
> -Tay for the inspiration  
> -Pers for the beta  
> -LadyD for the feedback


End file.
